Darkness Within
by Justice Sucks
Summary: Seras learns of her powers, and begins to realize her true potential.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! So don't sue me or I'll cry like a little girl.

Me- Hey hey! This is my first fic, so go easy on me. This is my first serious attempt at writing anything EVER.

Chapter 1

True Vampires

"_Police Girl! Obey your master!"_ said Alucard's voice as it echoed through Seras Victoria's mind. _"I won't! I won't drink her blood!"_ she thought quite powerfully back at him, with a hint of distaste in it's tone. Alucard snarled "You will obey your Master!" with a look of anger in his eye. "I… I… fine! I'll do it!" Seras said aloud, overpowered by her masters presence, plunged the woman's neck towards her mouth and drank until the body turned to dust.

Seras was shocked at what she had done, yet it gave her such pleasure and a feeling of power. "_I did this… How could I?"_ she thought to herself. Then some sort of change began to well up within her. The blood was working it's way through her body. "_Who cares? It was only a worthless human. They exist only to satisfy my hunger!"_ she thought, completely forgetting about how she felt moments before. "Welcome to the true world of the night, _Seras Victoria._" Said Alucard, putting emphasis on her name. "You… finally said my name!" Seras shouted, with a grim smile on her face. Her master grabbed her hand and phased through the brick wall just beyond the alleyway where they stood.

Upon reappearing in the dungeon of the Hellsing manor, Seras went right to her coffin, shut it, and fell asleep. Alucard watched her from the shadows, with a look of grim satisfaction on his face. "Tomorrow's eve shall begin your training." He growled as he phased through the wall into his room. The day went by quickly and soundlessly. No reports of vampire attacks, no violent and inexplicable murders, no supernatural beings causing destruction… nothing.

As the sun went down Seras awoke to find Alucard sitting in her chair, drinking a small bag of donated blood. "Good evening, master!" She said brightly, bearing her fangs out in some sort of demented grin. "Seras, you have much to learn tonight. Get ready immediately." Alucard said, just before he phased up through her ceiling. _"Why the bloody hell does he always have to do that? He damn well better teach me that tonight…"_ Seras thought, without realizing her Master was listening. _"If you wish, Seras…" _Alucard replied to her thought, startling Seras. Seras didn't feel like wearing her Hellsing uniform today, instead she tossed on a black tank top and a pair of black jeans. "Tonight is a perfect night… It makes me want to have a bite to drink…" said Seras looking up at the full moon in the sky, not quite realizing how much she sounded like Alucard.

Me- What do you think? Anything wrong?

Me in Seras's voice- I'm wearing too much clothing. More skin showing please!

Seras- Uh… I… No thanks… _Pulls out a borrowed Jackal from Alucard_

Me- _scared_ okay I'll be good!


	2. Chapter 2

Me- I do realize the first chapter was VERY short… But, I had only a little time to write it and was kind of out of it…

Seras- You damn well know it was too short! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?

Me- I… I'm sorry! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Me- That's it! In chapter 3 you start smoking or have bigger boobs or something. I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING! YOU'LL BE SORRY!

Oh well, I still own nothing **and** will still cry if sued.

Chapter 2

Tricks of the Trade

Seras took in her surroundings, realizing this was not what the outside of the mansion looked like as of the norm. The trees seemed to hang limply and dead, yet had a glint of life that was not alive at all. The sky had darkened to a pure black, without stars or clouds, and a blood red moon hung ominously above her head. The land was teeming with darkness. _"Is this Master's power…?_ Seras thought to herself, and was surprised to hear a reply in return _"I've masked the mansion so that no snooping passerby will see what we are doing. Now come to me. Do not make me wait any longer." _retorted Alucard with a slight hint of impatience

"Well, Seras… I do believe you wanted to learn how to phase, so let us begin…" Alucard stated in his normal sadistic tone. "_Another fun lesson with my master…" _thought Seras resolutely. Alucard smirked then said "Is that how you see it, Seras Victoria? This will be interesting even if you dislike it." Then once again stated, "Let us begin." Seras tingled with excitement. "I finally get to learn this and pop in on **you** and scare the hell out of **you**!" Seras exclaimed with a fanged grin. Alucard was amused, but didn't show it outwardly. "You… Scare me…?" Alucard said with a grin that mad Seras's spine tingle.

"Focus your thoughts and imagine yourself pushing through the object and sliding through to where you want to be." Alucard stated in a business like manner "Also, remember this is very close to turning into shadow to avoid being wounded." he finished

"I'll try…" Seras said with confidence rattling through every undead bone in her body. _"Focus focus focusssss!"_ Seras thought with her hand against a tree twisted by darkness. "Wahhhhhh!" Seras said as she felt her self being disassembled and sliding through the tree. "Seras, now try this!" Alucard said as he pulled out his Jackal and aimed at her. "Wha-what?" Seras screamed with a look of terror upon her face. "Dodge it." Alucard stated. "Avoid being killed."

Alucard pulled the trigger and Seras focused all her energy to the point where the predicted the bullet would pierce her skin. _"I'm going to live, and then I'll kill Master for this…"_ Seras thought with a look of hate upon her face. The bullet was within inches of her body, and suddenly she felt herself dissipate into a shadowy substance of herself. "Missed me." Seras mumbled as she returned to a solid shape, unscathed.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Screamed Seras "I could've been killed if I hadn't been able to do that!" she howled as an afterthought. "I knew you didn't want to die tonight, so you had to do it." Alucard replied quite calmly with a look a pure amusement upon his face. "Now, let us go out for a drink. My master advised I take you out tonight, rather than allowing you to binge drink from the donated supply." He said as he began to walk towards the gate.

The grounds changed back to normal as they neared the gate. The land burst back into its natural green and the sky changed back to its usual tint of dark blue, once again speckled with stars. _"I can't wait to sink my fangs in!" _Seras thought to herself, feeling her old self fade away into bloodlust and darkness. A woman walking along the street. All alone. Maybe 30… "Perfect! Master, may I have her?" Seras said with a fierceness that was not her own. "Go." Alucard replied quietly, with a grin.

Seras's body turned to shadow and slid along the ground hiding within the woman's shadow. Just as the woman was about to turn around a corner, Seras rose out of shadow and lunged bearing her fangs. She latched onto the woman's soft white neck and bit down hard, sucking the life from her body. She drank until the body turned to dust, and still wanted more. The woman's blood became energy, which flowed through her and made her feel as though she had just eaten an extremely filling meal. "Are you ready to leave…?" said Alucard, slightly bemused at Seras's fiercness.

"_It's odd to think that only a few days ago, you would become disgusted when you drank a bag of donor blood…" _Alucard thought to himself. _"Well, I was different then." _Seras thought back to him. Alucard hadn't realized that Seras was becoming good enough to read his thoughts too. Maybe she was a few levels higher than he thought she was. Alucard thought (carefully masking his thoughts this time)_"I will teach her everything she needs to know to survive. She will become a strong creature of the night."_

Me-Okay, be afraid chapter 3 will probably be even longer. And Seras will be punished for getting impatient and cheeking me.

Seras- Hey! I'll kill you!

Me- Who's the writer here? I can do whatever I want!


	3. Author's note

Author's Note

I'm totally insane and have nothing better to do, so I've decided to post chapters every 3 days. They will be long, strange, and a lot of people will be pissed at how I change Seras's personality.

ALSO---I will probably change styles of writing on occasion to test out new ways of getting my thoughts across to everyone.

WHATEVER-

Mike DeMarco

"Justice Sucks"

P.S.- I think I'm going to revise and lengthen chapter 1 today. MAYBE…


End file.
